Falling for Dark Illusions
by Sarryn
Summary: Yukari's having second thoughts about her relationship with Amano. Then she finds love from a close friend and disaster strikes. Will she find the courage to move on? (Am/Y, Y/H, Y/??)
1. Default Chapter

I know, I know. I had another story called this, but then I decided it wasn't a good title for a humor ficcie so I changed it to something else…and still no one likes it. *sniff* So won't you review this one if you read it? Even if you don't like. I'm desperate! I crave acknowledgement of any kind…it's how I know I'm still Insane. 

Note: I don't live in Japan so I really don't know what holidays they celebrate or how they celebrate them. Therefore, I'm just pretending that it's in the US. If that really bugs you then just tell yourself that they're exchange students and staying abroad for a year. Then forget about all the discrepancies. 

Falling for Dark Illusions 

Uchida Yukari stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror for a moment and then whirled around to confront her giggling friend. Kanzaki Hitomi grinned impishly, something she did a lot of late, from her sprawled position upon Yukari's bed. Her short black skirt rode up, revealing a lot of fishnet encased thigh, and her almost nonexistent shirt threatened to pull a disappearing act. 

"I know this is a costume party, Hitomi, but we look like…like whores," Yukari cried as she turned back to the mirror. Her sorrel-brown eyes gazed reproachfully at the outfit her friend had chosen. A deep violet corset dress, cinched extra-tight, covered in black lace and falling uncomfortably high above the knees seemed to cover a lot less than it should have and her knee-high, black stiletto boots threatened to dump her on the floor with a twisted ankle.

"Well, it is a 'come as you are not' New Year's party and we certainly aren't whores," her friend replied amid her giggling fit. 

"We aren't angels either." That sent the honey brown haired girl into an even larger fit of laughter and the burgundy hair girl frowned dangerously. "What if the police pull us over for unlawful exposure or something?"

"We'll be driving, Yuki, and wearing long coats. No one will notice until we get to the party." Yukari smirked as her friend used her new nickname. For some reason Hitomi was unusually vivacious and much more daring than even she, Yukari, dared to be. In the past it had always been her who had pushed her friend into pursuing the risk inherent in anything she dreamed of. Now the tables had turned and she found herself completely baffled by her friend's newfound confidence and audacious attitude.

***

Laughter and throbbing music shattered the still night as the two girls opened the door. The music was a large cat that rubbed its furred sides against their lungs and roared defiantly into the stoic neighborhood. Yukari could feel the bass vibrations all the way to the tips of her toes and fingers. She wrinkled her nose as the pungent perfume of too many sweating bodies crowded together in too small an area washed over them. Another scent soon followed: the fragrance of cheap alcohol.

"No one said anything about drinking," she told her friend in alarm.

"You don't have to drink. Grab a pop and just have a good time," Hitomi laughed dragging her inside. 

"Why aren't the neighbors complaining?"

"Oh they're all probably at parties of their own. It is the New Year after all." The brown haired girl drew her into the suffocating crush of dancers, body swaying to the beat. Yukari couldn't help smiling at her friend. After all it was just a party and she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. 

"Yuki, dance with me," Hitomi grinned wickedly drawing her friend closer.

"Until Amano gets here."

"Ooh, 'until Amano gets here'? Are you two planning something?" The burgundy-haired girl blushed deeply and cast a glance around the writhing ocean of partygoers. 

"Maybe. We'll see." Hitomi snickered, amusement and secretive knowledge showing in her green eyes. 

"What's your New Year's resolution?" Hitomi asked above the pounding music. The song was slower, but still the host felt the need to blast it out as loud as possible. Yukari leaned against her friend, head resting on her shoulder, and thought about it as they swayed rhythmically. 

"I don't know. Maybe buy whatever it is that gave you this new confidence."

"Don't be silly. You just have to accept yourself and the world around you."

"That's hard. Then I guess I'll just study extra hard for college entrance exams."

"Good idea. I'll think I'll join you on that."

Yukari opened her mouth to make a witty reply, but a pair of large hands pulled her away from her friend and spun her around. She only had time to issue an annoyed cry before warm lips covered her own. 

"If you keep that up I might get jealous," Susumu Amano murmured as he pulled away. 

"Hello, Amano," Hitomi chirped. Yukari blinked dazedly and tried to orient herself. His kisses always had that affect on her. "I guess I'll leave you two alone."

As the brown-haired girl danced away, Amano leaned down and placed a more leisurely kiss upon her lips. Eagerly she pushed herself against him and accepted his probing tongue. 

"I think I like it when you're jealous," she joked as she came up for breath. 

***

Throaty moans vied with the pulsating music and the world faded to the sense of touch and taste. The mating of tongues and flesh filled the couple with the sweetest oblivion. She arched against him, holding his head in place as his agile fingers slid inexorably up her thigh.

No words were spoken for the soft sighs and moans were far more eloquent. The girl knew that no one would stop them and that made her pause. Before there had always been a sort of amateurish haste because a parent or adult might drop pass by at any moment. Thus they could never do much, but now she could take this far beyond the bounds of previous encounters.

A niggling doubt wormed its way into Yukari's mind and curled its stone tail about her stomach. Did she really want to? If she started she would never be able to go back, never be able to do it differently. Was she old enough, mature enough to make such a critical decision?

Amano's hand moved fully under her skirt and began tracing the band of her panties. The other pressed firmly against her back, bringing her in closer contact. A sudden fear gripped her and she struggled against him. He seemed to misconstrue her attempts to push him away for he gripped her tighter. His warm lips and tongue traced a slick path from her cheek and down her neck. 

"Stop it, Amano. I don't think I'm…ready." He paused, breath coming in hot gasps against her neck. 

"That's…fine. I want you to be comfortable," he sighed in disappointment. Slowly he pushed himself off of her and collapsed on the couch besides her. She felt guilty for leading him on and not being able to follow through.

"I'm sorry. I just…I…" He placed a reassuring hand on her knee and gave her a small smile.

"I'm not pushing you, Yukari. If you don't feel ready then I have to respect that."

"Thank you," she cried throwing her arms around him and giving him a big hug. He sighed again and gingerly returned it.

"Shall we go back to the party?" She nodded, smiling happily. He offered her a hand, which she accepted, and he pulled her to her feet.

"I love you, Amano," she whispered snuggling closer.

"I love me too." She smacked him lightly and he laughed. "I love you, Yukari."

***

"So?" Hitomi demanded as Yukari waved goodbye to Amano.

"What?" the other girl asked as she slid into the car. 

"Did you?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, 'Tomi. What gave you the idea that we 'did' anything?" Yukari demanded hotly, glad that the darkness outside and inside the car hid her crimson blush. 

"I saw you two sneaking off. I didn't think you'd have the nerve anyways." Yukari rolled her sorrel-brown eyes in mild annoyance and pulled the collar up on her coat. They rode in companionable silence, the headlights illuminating an arc of street before them. After several minutes a soft rumble, like stones being rolled down a slide, echoed overhead and the first drops of rain pelted the windshield. Another sort of quiet filled the air, the kind of noiselessness that only happened in the soft splashes of rain.

"Hitomi…"

"Uh huh?" The girl's green eyes remained focused on the road and the small swathe of light from the headlights.

"Can you love someone and not love someone at the same time?" Hitomi glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"It's just that…Amano." Yukari struggled to find the appropriate words with which to express the depth of her self-doubt, yet everything she found didn't seem right. "He's in college already and I, we, have to take our entrance exams. You know?"

"Not really. Are you saying you don't love him anymore?"

"No, of course not. I do love him; it's just that college is a long time to be involved with someone. And he'll graduate before me and…I don't know if I'm ready for a long-term relationship. All that sort of thing was great in high school, but college is the final step before real life…and I don't think I want to take it with strings attached."

"Have you told Amano this?" Hitomi inquired softly. 

  
"No, I just don't want to hurt his feelings. I don't think he'd understand my reasons."

"Love can change. The songs and books lie. It might be forever, but it doesn't stay the same." Her voice was achingly quiet and sounded as if her own memories had come to bear upon the situation. "Maybe it's a good thing that it doesn't because it might be to painful otherwise."

"Do you love Amano still?" Yukari asked uncertainly. Her friend laughed in amusement.

"That was a simple crush from way back. I was thinking on someone else. You wouldn't know him, but he…I love him, but I've moved on."

"Okay." Yukari felt very young suddenly, very young and very naïve. 

***

So people, how was that? I'm on an Escaflowne high and I don't know when I'll get off of it. So enjoy it while it lasts. I'm writing stories and updating stories like crazy. If you like this one go ahead and check out my others. And if you've read this far please REVIEW!!!

REvIEW, RevIeW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the people who reviewed. Much love and to the rest of you wonderful people out there that have the guts to read this, review!

Falling for Dark Illusions

A fat man walked down the street holding an empty leash. He paused by a corner and waited patiently for several minutes before going back the way he had come. Yukari watched him as she waited for someone to pick up the phone in Amano's apartment. The phone kept ringing and she could swear she heard someone whispering not to pick it up. She frowned, but continued to wait. The man passed her a second time, this time wearing a baseball cap. She yawned and listened to the ringing line.

"Yukari, what are you doing?" Amano demanded as he came running up the street. She stared at him in surprise, glanced at the silent phone in her hand, and ran to meet him.

"I was calling your apartment. We have to talk," she told him breathlessly. He smiled winsomely and kissed her cheek.

"We're late. Hurry up." He grabbed her hand and jogged down the street. They past the fat man who was now struggling to carry a large inflatable penguin down the street. 

Suddenly they stood before her house and in the yard several of her schoolmates waited with cans of various diet drinks. They greeted the couple warmly and asked if Yukari thought it would rain.

"I'm not sure. Have you checked the TV?"

"I think the weatherman's married though," Hitomi quipped as she opened the front door. "He has a goatee." Amano and Hitomi led the burgundy haired girl inside, chatting idly about the weatherman's new tie. 

"Hey," the fat man murmured as he flipped through the channels on the TV. Beside him a small dog watched Yukari with uncanny intelligence.

"What is he doing here?"

"Oh he's just visiting for awhile," Hitomi replied. "Amano has to talk with you. Why don't you go in the kitchen?" She closed the door and Yukari found herself alone with Amano in a sunny kitchen that she didn't quite recognize.

"Why isn't there a refrigerator?" 

"Yukari, I know that you probably won't understand."

"Don't all kitchens have refrigerators?" She ignored her boyfriend as she stared at the empty spot where a fridge should have been placed. For some reason it bothered her that there wasn't one there.

"I'm going away for awhile. I don't know if I'll see you again."

"I thought we had a refrigerator."

"There's this thing I've always wanted to do and I think I'll find it out there."

"Hang on, Amano. I'm going to have to talk to my mom. Every house needs a refrigerator," she told her boyfriend as she picked up a green phone. He gave her a small wave and walked out the back door. She stared at the phone, trying to remember her mother's cell number, and then just pushed random buttons knowing she'd probably hit the right combination sooner or later. 

"Hello mom? We don't have a refrigerator."

"Dear, I'm expecting a call from Amano. Please call back later."

"But mom…"

"Love you, bye Yukari."

****

Yukari jerked awake and bumped her head on the shelf above her bed. She cursed and rubbed her head in frustration. A glance at the clock showed it to be five-thirty. She flopped back down with a dejected sigh.

****

"So what do you think it means?" the burgundy haired girl demanded as she sipped her soft drink. 

"You need to get a new refrigerator?" her friend offered with a shrug. Yukari rolled her sorrel-brown eyes and threw a waded up napkin at Hitomi.

"I'm serious. He kept saying he was leaving and all I cared about was the fact that we didn't have a damn fridge."

"Maybe it's like I said the other day. Love and people change." Yukari sighed and pushed a french-fry about her plate, making childish designs with ketchup. 

"But I don't want it to change. I used to be content." 

"Don't get so depressed, Yuki. I think you should really talk to Amano about this. I mean he is the one you're having problems with."

"I'm not having problems. I'm just…confused."

"All the more reason to talk to him," Hitomi told her, placing a gentle hand over her own. "We can always go shopping later. Now go hunt him down and have a long talk."

Yukari stared into her friend's earnest green eyes and sighed. "When did you get so mature? Before I _had_ to drag you by your hair to get you to do anything." She gave her friend's hand a squeeze before standing up. "Thanks, 'Tomi." 

"Good luck."

The burgundy-haired girl gave a short wave and then left the fast food restaurant. Hitomi watched her as she crossed the street and disappeared behind a building. A soft smile graced her face as she twirled her straw between two fingers. She sympathized with Yukari having been stuck in a similar situation involving her heart. 

Her green eyes lowered to her hand and she rubbed it, imagining she could still feel the imprint of her friend's hand. No matter what Yukari decided concerning Amano she, Hitomi, would be there. 

***

Well, here's another chapter. I hope it meets with your expectations. It's coming along pretty slow, but that's because it's a rather tricky plot line to deal with. So please show your support…or hate and review. Review!


End file.
